The Drudge Of Claude Black
by Randomwriterwithnosubject
Summary: The newest of Claude's Drudges are made. A young girl named Jessi Bruin. Putting a new spin on vampires, I write a bout the old timey Claude and the new age Jessi. And you won't believe the ending. This is no romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Drudge of Claude Black

Before the bite

The view of the writer

She calmly strode through the aisles of the long forgotten church. The tall, blonde, blue eyed beauty did not, in the slightest, realize that she was being watched.

The slightly timid girl gazed fondly at the sad looking statue of the Holy Mother. She knelt at the base of the altar, and began to pray silently.

The young man, who watched this pretty, young girl, grinned a wicked grin. He knew this girl would be his perfect Drudge, if he didn't accidentally kill her.

"YOU!" the dashing, black haired boy in a black priests robe roared.

The girl jumped. At first glance, she thought the boy was rather cute, but then she noticed something strange, almost un-human. His eyes. They were a deep, impenetrable black. You could barely see his pupils. This scared her, of course, but she found herself unable to run.

"You, dear girl, are in my church."

"I-I-I I'm sorry. I didn't think," but he cut her off.

"None of my Drudges do," he said in a sad voice.

The girl did not respond. The boy was suddenly next to her.

"How did you know my name?" poor Jessi asked.

"In due time. For now…" He bent her head to the side and Jessi blacked out….

In the Church of Claude Black

Jessi

I woke with a start, I was drenched in sweat, and was sure I had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. The boy in black, surely he was fake. After all, vampires don't exist right?

"Hello my Drudge! You're awake," the voice boomed from the other side of the room. I was in a bed, but it wasn't mine.

"Drudge? Is that some kind of insult? Who are you? Part of some cult, huh? Freak. Looser!" I yelled into the shadows. Sadly, I got what I wanted, a reaction.

Suddenly, he was holding me up to the wall by my neck, and the breath was knocked right out of me. His fangs glistened with ruby colored blood. My blood. I did my best not to whimper. Nothing would let him know I was afraid as I gazed into his black, un-human eyes. "That, my dear, is no way to speak to your Master Vampyre," he whispered into my ear. I shivered, and he smiled.

"So I'm a vamp now, huh?" I laughed. "Do you sparkle pretty boy?"

He scoughed and let me go. I fell on my butt, and immediately stood up. I swung my leg at the back of his head. He caught it, then pushed me back onto the bed. "Tsk tsk." I jumped up again, but he just barked, "Sit!" I felt my body reacting, but my mind was protesting. I didn't want to listen to this creeper. "Give me your name."

I wanted to spit out 'Never jack ass!', but what came out was, "Jessi Bruin."

"I am Claude Black. You are to call me Master Black when we are around the vampyre society. In the human society you address me as Claude. Am I understood?" he asked.

"I'm not five."

He smirked, then continued, "You are not a vampyre, but a Drudge. Drudges are vampyre's slaves, and we share a special bond." He paused. _Ew. Who wants a 'special bond' with a sparkly blood sucker? _"I bit and drank from with you with the full intent of making you my Drudge. You can be freed if I bite you with the full intent of releasing you, but that's it. I may also turn you into a vampyre if I please. For now though, you are my servant and food source."

"Whoo hoo…" I mumbled sarcastically.

He smiled slightly. "I'll tell you more as you need to know. Would you like to beg now? Or just cry? You're allowed to."

"Nope. I'm stuck here right? What's the point in giving you the satisfaction of seeing me upset?" I stated bluntly.

He blinked.

"So… Can I kill you with a flash-light, do you sparkle, do you die if you come into contact with garlic, what about a stake to the heart, oh, and are werewolves real?" I asked excitedly.

"No, light only irritates us. No, we do not SPARKLE. What am I, a fairy? I only die if I INGEST garlic. It's like an allergy. Yes, if you impale me with a stake, I'll die. No, vampyres are about the only real make-believe thing there is," he stated dully.

"Ok. So… Since I have to do whatever you tell me, what do I do first OH MASTER?" I laughed.

"Nothing until tomorrow. I've had my fill of blood, and I have no errands to attend to. You are free to explore the church, as I have moved you to a new city. We can't have anyone looking for you," he mused.

"Yeah, because the orphanage cares if an orphan is gone," I sighed.

He gave me this pathetic look. I hated that look. Pity sucks. I didn't need it, and I still don't. He walked out, and left me with my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

My Newest Drudge

Claude

_Insolent girl. It's going to be hard to control this one._ I paced through the dark, abandoned church. There was a crack and I twirled around.

"Heh heh… Guess I can't sneak up on a vamp…" Jessi laughed nervously. In her hand, the was a sharp piece of wood. I laughed, and snatched the wood out of her hand. Her pretty blonde hair was put into a sloppy pony-tail, and her blue eyes were full of mischief.

"I cannot leave you alone very long… You insult my abilities."

"You talk like a robot," she retorted.

"That made no sense," I sighed.

"Whatever pretty boy."

"You have no respect," I sighed.

She laughed. I did not understand what was funny. She was a slave of an immortal being. What was there to laugh about? Nothing. That was the answer. This GIRL baffled me. A mere mortal baffled ME. I sighed and gazed into her ocean blue eyes. I remembered the last time I fell for a mortal and wrenched my gaze away from hers


	3. Chapter 3

Jessi

_Well that could have gone better._ I sighed and walked around the church, pondering means of escape. _So, his_ _royal highness is fast, strong, smart, and incredibly short tempered. I could use that last bit. Maybe I'll annoy him to death. _I laughed, and got a rather dirty look from Claude, the vamp with a hot bod. I laughed harder.

"What?! What is so humorous?" Claude growled, his dark eyes flared with anger.

For some reason, that only made me laugh harder. "What is so humorous?" I mocked.

Wrong move. Before I realize, his hand had already struck my face.

"You will be silent."

I tried to open my mouth to proclaim my protest, but words refused to cross my lips. So instead, I glared at him. I looked him dead in the eye, and I would not look away. However, it wasn't needed. Claude instantly looked regretful and looked away.

"I apologize," he mumbled as he walked away. "Please, just go to bed."

I went to my room without a single word, not because it was an order, but because hatred boiled in my stomach. _I will escape. I will. _

I spent the rest of the night festering and thinking. _I will escape._


End file.
